Ed has no more Gravy!
by powerfuljunior
Summary: when it was a peaceful morning Ed has to find out who took his gravy and has to get more! join Ed in this hilarious journey to find the Gravy thief! this is my first fanfiction story. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Ed has no more Gravy!

**hello i'd like to say that this is my first fanfiction story i really love reading stories on here so i was like "hey i should make my own account and create my own stories" so i did i hope you enjoy the ed edd n eddy fanfiction story.**

**Chapter 1 - no more gravy!**

**it was a normal day for everyone in the cul de sac,eddy was planning the day for another scam,edd was in his room researching whatever (lol),and everyone else was still there was one resident of the cul de sac was very grumpy in the morning and that person was ed.**

**Ed - uh... why do i feel like this, maybe i didn't take my Gravy bath!**

**so Ed went to his bathroom which mysteriously had no Gravy trails to it,then Ed walked more and more.. until he yelled!**

**Ed - AHHHH WHAT HAPPENED TO MY GRAVY!**

**The noise awaked the whole cul de sac. literally. **

**Sorry if this chapter was small im writing on google docs i have enough time to make more chapters to this since i'm good at inspiration writing lol. so stay tuned for the next chapter! **

**Ed - read and review oh wait i already read or is it red?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – I must not make noise!**

Sarah – ED STOP INTERRUPTING MY SLEEP, or I'll tell mom!

Ed – ok little sister (smiles)

Ed – oh boy where is my Gravy , maybe thief robots took it (frowns)

Just then there was a knock at the door.

Ed – OH BOY LET ME GET IT

Sarah – ED SHUT IT

Ed – ok

When Ed opens the door he sees edd

Ed – Double D!

Edd - Ed whats going on im hearing a lot of racket from this house its really distracting me from my research.

Ed – oh sorry double D I am really mad that thief robots took my Gravy AND I LOVE THAT GRAVY.

Edd – thief robots? Ed theres no such thing as that

Ed – yes there is

Edd – well ok just don't make anymore noise bye.

**And that's the new chapter for Ed and his lost Gravy! I hoped you liked it **

**Ed – wow there was a lot of talking. Edd – review also!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like this chapter its long and more Ed and Gravy in it :D seriously lol. So I hope you enjoy this chapter of another chapter of Ed has no more Gravy!**

**Chapter 3 – the letter**

Ed – ok bye double D

Edd – bye (closes door)

As Ed look throughout his whole house not even one spot of gravy was left in his room or anywhere!

Ed – I cant even find it! Maybe if I looked outside its wating for me and calling my name.

So Ed opened the door to his house and went outside.

Ed – Gravvvyyyyyyyyy! Gravvvvvvvvyyyyyyy!

Just then Ed saw a strange letter with sloppy writing only someone younger than him wrote.

Ed – huh? What's this?

Ed then read the letter aloud to himself in a private area.

Ed – hello Ed if you find this message read the whole thing if you are not Ed then STOP READING

Ed – hmm am I Ed or not? Well ill still read it.

Ed – Ed I know who took your precious thing. Gravy. If you find me and show me the letter I can show you who took it but it will not be easy! Muahahah. You will never know which kid in the cul de sac wrote this letter. Now if you aren't Ed whos reading this then DESTROY IT RIGHT NOW AND NEVER TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS NOT EVEN ED.

Sincerely, Anonymous Writer

Ed – (looks worried)

Meanwhile…

Anonymous Writer - Ed would be so lucky if he found me but that wouldn't happen because im a sweet little angel. Nobody would think it was me writing that not even the kankers! But if Ed finds me ill help him I don't really know who it is but im really good at investigating. hehe im just kidding ill trick him into thinking one of the other cul de sac kids took it and poured it into the towns river but I did it MUAHAHAH. No one will never know.

Back to Ed…..

Ed then thinks about what in the letter could help him track down the Anonymous Writer.

Ed – hmmmm what about this letter can help me find this person hmmmm

Ed – AH. The writing I say its neater than my writing. i'll just ask everyone in the cul de sac if it's their writing.

So then Ed told all the cul de sac kids if the writing was theirs.

Kevin – not even close to mine!

Sarah – why Don't you put your glasses on Stupid!

Rolf – that writing is not even mine son of a sheaperd!

Edd – Ed that's more less NEATER than my writing!

Eddy – Nope not mine.

Johnny – nope why don't you ask plank?!

Plank – (says nothing)

Without any good answers Ed felt sad that he was not going to see his gravy again.

Then Ed saw a kid running wearing a black cape.

Ed – HEY you wait! I need to ask you something!

So then Ed chased him again and again and again.

Ed – WAIT UP! Getting closer… HYA (pounces on kid)

Anonymous writer – OW! That hurt! Oh so Ed I see you got my letter.

Ed – it's you! (takes anonymous writer's cape off)

Ed – (looks shocked) you wrote that letter….

**Sorry had to leave you off a cliffhanger :3 I love doing that. So who do you think it is? Review about who you think the anonymous writer is! See you on the next chapter on Ed has no more Gravy!**

**Anonymous writer – Yes, review about who you think I am muahhaha!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyyyyyy! It's another chapter of Ed has no more gravy! LAST CHAPTER SUMMARY: In the last chapter Ed got a letter from some anonymous writer he was trying to find him by his handwriting and he found no one who had the same handwriting just then he saw someone in a cape and chased after him. When Ed finally caught him he was the anonymous writer! And when Ed pulled his cape off he found out who was the real person that wrote the letter. Find out the person that wrote the letter right now! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 4 – The Help and the problem.**

Ed – You wrote that letter!

Jimmy – Yes, I wanted to help you and that I will find the culprit that stole your Gravy!

Ed – but you said in the letter that you already knew the culprit.

Jimmy – I never said that Cookie brain!

Ed – I wish it were a cookie covered in fresh Gravy!

Jimmy – ugh never mind we will just investigate and find out who stole your Gravy!

Ed – Yippie!

Jimmy – ok follow me to the Dump so we can think.

Ed – ok.

While Ed and Jimmy were heading to the Dump Jimmy carefully think through his plan.

Jimmy's thoughts – hmm what should I do with him? Should I blame him that he stole my gravy? Or should I blame someone and Ed will think he's the thief hmm I don't know what I should do with him.

Jimmy's thoughts were over when they were at the Dump.

Jimmy – ok Ed how many people did you ask about their handwriting?

Ed – well the whole cul de sac.

Jimmy – ok. Then who was the first person you asked for their handwriting?

Ed – Kevin.

Jimmy – He's the one that stole your Gravy!

Ed – HE DID THEN LETS GET HIM!

Jimmy's thoughts – ok here's what I will do since he has a small tiny brain I can tell him that one cul de sac kid is the culprit then we destroy something of the cul de sac kid's stuff then ill tell Ed that it's the wrong person so we will go on to every cul de sac kid and tell him that he or she is the culprit then destroy. So right now we are going to kevin's we will make him mad or destroy something that belongs to him but we will only destroy when the cul de sac kid is gone we will do the destroying. Then ill leave a note blaming Ed that he did what he destroyed.

When they got to the Kevin's house Jimmy told Ed to destroy only when kevin is gone so they waited and waited until he left.

Kevin – i'll go skateboarding but I don't feel right since im leaving my money unprotected. Eh i'll just go.

Jimmy – ok coast is clear!

Ed – what will we destroy in his house

Jimmy – hmmm I got it! Lets destroy his money!

Ed – but where is it?

Jimmy – follow me.

Jimmy and Ed soon searched the house for the money Kevin liked so much and is like omg to him (lol) when Ed and Jimmy found the safe they cracked it open luckly it had no security system in it.

Jimmy – Ed I want you to put the money in the water of the sink and let it drown in there so kevin can see.

Ed – ok! Oh boy I fell like a nice boy!

Jimmy – um ok?

Once Ed put all the money in the water Jimmy told him to wait outside but Ed didn't know what Jimmy was doing so he just waited outside.

Jimmy – Ha I can't not leave evidence behind.

So then Jimmy wrote a note by the drowning money that said "hello kevin I drowned your money and I also wrote this letter and u are dumb" Sincerely, Ed

Jimmy – muahahahha!

Ed – yay! So we took care of kevin's money!

Jimmy – Ed I'm sorry but Kevin didn't take your Gravy…

Ed – aww! But you said that it was him that took it!

Jimmy – well at least we didn't destroy anything.

Ed – yeah you're right.

Jimmy's thoughts – wow. He can't even remember that we drowned Kevin's money in the sink. I love being evil.

Jimmy – well tell me is there anybody else that you asked for their handwriting?

Ed – well… I asked Johnny and Plank.

Jimmy – Ok! They are the ones who stole your gravy!

Ed – OK LET'S GET THEM AND DESTROY SOMETHING OF THEIRS!

Jimmy – hehehe…..

**Well you figured out who the anonymous writer was it was Jimmy! Shocker right? So Ed and Jimmy are off to destroy something of Jimmy and Plank. Read the next chapter when its up!**

**Ed – WE ARE GOING TO GET JOHNNY**

**Jimmy – yup.**

**Johnny – I feel like something bad is going to happen!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Welcome to chapter 5 of Ed has no gravy! LAST CHAPTER SUMMARY: Ed and Jimmy went to Kevin's House to destroy something of his and when they were done Jimmy told Ed that it was the wrong person that they blamed. But as we know it Jimmy is evil and is trying to make Ed the bad guy by making him do evil things that he doesn't know that is evil. So Jimmy told Ed that Johnny and Plank took his gravy. So right now they are going to Johnny and Plank to destroy something of theirs and make Jimmy blame it on Ed by leaving a note that says that Ed did this. So get ready for another chapter of Ed has no more gravy! Yes, im am tired of Typing Ed and Gravy also Jimmy lol. Also before you read this chapter read this little Haiku I typed down.**

"The dark sky in June.

Blazing fireworks in the sky.

The sky is fun now." – By powerfuljunior.

**Ok on to the story!**

**Chapter 5 – The wood gets broken.**

Ed and Jimmy were making their way to Johnny and Plank. And so Jimmy was telling a plan to Ed.

Jimmy – ok so Ed what should we do to Johnny and Plank?

Ed – WE SHOULD RIP THEM APART LIKE BACON GRAVY!

Jimmy – no we can't do that but you gave me a idea we could destroy both of Johnny and Plank's things in just one item.

Ed – and what item is that?

Jimmy – we could tear Plank apart and Johnny would go crazy if he lost his best friend. Which to say is imaginary.

Ed – Tear Plank? But that is like the most goodest thing to johnny.

Jimmy – yeah it is but he stole your GRAVY! Also its best not most good Ed.

Ed – yeah he did steal my gravy… OK LET'S TEAR PLANK APART!

Jimmy – quiet Stupid! He might be near.

Ed – ok.

So then when they both were going to the park they found Plank and Johnny building a sand castle in the sandbox.

Johnny – Oh hey Ed and Jimmy! Why are you guys doing here?

Ed – We are here to destroy Plank! Er I mean to come play with you!

Jimmy – yeah….

Johnny – ok! Come build sand castles with me and plank!

Plank – (says nothing)

So then Ed and Jimmy played with Johnny and plank for a while then Johnny was going somewhere.

Johnny – guys since I know you and you are my friends can you watch after plank? Thank you. I need to go to the store and get more food.

Ed and Jimmy – ok!

Johnny – ok bye for a while guys! (leaves to store)

Jimmy – ok coast is clear!

Ed – be careful Plank does stuff that nobody never knows.

Jimmy – Ed! He's just a worthless piece of wood! How can he even do anything if he is fake?

Ed – well its on you if you get bad luck.

Jimmy – well ok. Let's tear him apart!

Ed – YEAH!

So then Ed grabbed a chainsaw mysteriously found on the sand (0_0) and then he started it up and then put it close to plank.

Ed – ready plank :D

Jimmy – JUST DO IT ALREADY BEFORE JOHNNY COMES BACK!

Ed – ok goodbye plank your life is like a lightbulb. (Cuts plank in half)

Plank – (says nothing!)

Jimmy – ok Ed go far away from me so I can write and leave this note by dead plank.

Ed – ugh this again like at Kevin's house!

Jimmy – Just go!

Ed – ok…

Jimmy – ok since he can't hear me im going to write another letter saying that Ed Tore up plank Muahahahh!

Then Jimmy wrote the note that said "Johnny you are crazy and Plank is not real I do not feel sad one bit also you are Dumb." Sincerely, Ed. Then Jimmy put the note by Dead tore up plank and left the park to Ed.

Jimmy – ok Ed we are done with Johnny!

Ed – that's what he diserves

Jimmy – oops! Johnny was not the one who stole your gravy Ed!

Ed – BUT YOU SAID IT WAS!

Jimmy – when did I say that?

Ed – well I don't know but WE TORE UP PLANK!

Jimmy – no we didn't remember? (shows Ed a picture of plank taken today)

Ed – oh he's still alive well then who took my Gravy then?

Jimmy – who didn't you ask for their handwriting?

Ed – Nazz

Jimmy – well it's not her. ITS SARAH!

Ed – I wouldn't hurt my little sister!

Jimmy – but Ed she stole your gravy. Gravy. The Gravy that you eat. The Gravy that you bathe in. the Gravy that you sleep in!

Ed – but she's my sister….

Jimmy – LETS JUST GO (forces Ed to go with him)

Ed – ok (frowns)

**Ok that's the new chapter for Ed has no more Gravy! Wow this is my first story and like the title helped me to make the story XD. But now it has gotten out of hand :3. So what will happen in the next chapter with Sarah Jimmy and Ed? Also sorry for plank fans and lovers out there that I killed plank D: with a chainsaw that Ed found (Blame it on Ed!) see you on the next chapter!**

**Ed – I'm so sorry plank (sad expression on face)**

**Jimmy – I'm sooo evil and Ed is too stupid to notice.**

**Johnny – wow I hope Ed and Jimmy is taking care of Plank I'm still at the store!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! And welcome to another chapter of Ed has no more gravy! Ok one thing I need to say is that Nazz is not going to be in the story a whole lot soo yeah. Also follow or favorite this story or me. LAST CHAPTER SUMMARY: Ed and Jimmy went to Johnny to play with him then when Johnny left Plank with Jimmy and Ed. But then Jimmy and Ed were planning to destroy Plank so Ed grabbed a chainsaw and cut Plank in half. Jimmy then left a note saying that Ed cut Plank in half so Johnny could know that Ed destroyed him. Jimmy then told Ed that Johnny didn't took his Gravy (this is a confusing story you must read chapters in order to get it) and said that Sarah took it. Ed by now was confused he would do anything for him finding his Gravy but not hurt his sister. So then Jimmy forced Ed to go to Sarah with him. And now let's go back to the story!**

**Chapter 6 – I am such in trouble.**

Ed – no no no! I don't want to go with you!

Jimmy – YES ED! YOU MUST SO WE CAN GET HER BACK FOR STEALING YOUR GRAVY!

Ed – I DON'T WANT TO GET IN TROUBLE WITH MY LITTLE SISTER!

Jimmy – YOU'RE COMING WITH ME IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!

So then Ed whined all the way to his house where Sarah was quietly playing with her dolls.

Sarah – ED STOP MAKING NOISE oh hi Jimmy!

Jimmy – Hi Sarah!

Ed – SARAH WATCH OUT JIMMY IS GOING TO!

Just then before he was going to finish his sentence Jimmy slapped him.

Jimmy – QUIET ED!

Sarah – um. What's going on? (looking suspicious)

Jimmy – nothing! Just Ed here was just playing with me whining that he lost a game.

Ed – no!

Jimmy – Ed don't lie I beat you in that game!

Ed – no I beat you in that game! (forgetting what he just said lol)

Sarah – CAN YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING!

Jimmy and Ed – ok.

Sarah – so you wanna play with me? And my dolls?

Jimmy – yeah sure hehehe…..

So then after a while Ed, Jimmy, and Sarah were playing with Sarah's Dolls then Sarah needed to leave to get something. Perfect timing for Jimmy's Plan.

Sarah – ok Jimmy I need to go get some tea cups so we can have a tea party! Also some tables chairs and napkins so can you watch after Ed so he won't do anything stupid (looks at Ed)

Jimmy – ok.

So when Sarah left Jimmy had to act fast because he knows how fast Sarah can be.

Jimmy – (whispers to Ed) ok Ed what will we do is to destroy and burn Sarah's beloved Dolls.

Ed – we can't do that!

Jimmy – she stole your gravy….

Ed – still I won't hurt my sister and I don't want to see her cry!

Jimmy – please Ed do this for Sarah if you don't burn them she will cry.

Ed – she will?

Jimmy – Yes (evil expression on face)

Ed – ok let's burn them.

So Ed and Jimmy got out all Sarah's Dolls without making that much noise. Then when all the Dolls were placed outside on the backyard they got a lighter and fired it up.

Jimmy – Ready?

Ed – READY!

Then they put all the dolls on fire.

Jimmy – Ed as the other places we have been get Far away from so I can write and place this note by the burned Dolls.

Ed – ugh ok.

So then Ed went far away from Jimmy and Jimmy wrote the note that said "hello Sarah I hate you and this is what I did to get you back also you are very Dumb." Sincerely, Ed.

Jimmmy – MAUAHHAHAHAh!

Jimmy – hurry Ed! Let's get out of here before Sarah sees!

Ed – ok.

So then the both hurried outside and Far away from Ed's house.

Ed – Finally. We got our thief.

Jimmy – ED WE DIDN'T CATCH THE THIEF

Ed – BUT YOU SAID SARAH WAS THE THIEF IF SHE WASN'T WE DESTROYED HER DOLLS!

Jimmy – no we didn't look (takes out picture of the dolls taken today)

Ed – oh ok.

So then Jimmy and Ed went to the Dump again to think about the Gravy thief (which is JIMMY THE WHOLE TIME! You should've known that by chapter 3 I think) and Jimmy was thinking of a new plan

Jimmy's thoughts – ok I can't blame that Eddy or Edd stole the Gravy so who else I said it wasn't azz so I can't say it was her… hmmm I'll tell him

Jimmy – so Ed who else did you tell about their Handwriting?

Ed – Rolf!

Jimmy – ok Ed I might have said this like a lot of times but HE IS THE THIEF

Ed – I KNEW IT I COULDN'T TRUST THAT ROLF HE WAS TOO SHEAPERD – ISH THAT DAY!

Jimmy's thoughts – Omg I wouldn't think Ed was this dumb wow he must really ACTUALLY HAVE NO BRAIN.

Jimmy – ok let's get him and find out a way what to destroy his Farm….

Ed – YEAH! But on the way to the Dump let me tell my poem about Gravy before we go to Rolf's Farm

Jimmy – um. Ok.

Ed – ok here it goes. Ahem. Oh Gravy Oh Gravy How I love you so much. How you Keep me clean warm and even full. But Something Has Gone Wrong! You are Gone. You left from me. I will try to find you but maybe I won't. My Gravy Is Gone nothing more to say. Poem has ended.

Jimmy – wow that was good.

Ed – thanks I wrote it myself.

Jimmy – OK LET'S GO AND MESS UP ROLF'S FARM!

Ed – OK!

Jimmy – Ed you are going the wrong way.

Ed – oh sorry.

So Jimmy and Ed were going to take care of Rolf's Farm.

**Ok I hoped you like this chapter of Ed has no more Gravy! YEahhhh so Jimmy and Ed are off to Rolf's also Follow , Review, and favorite this story or me.**

**Ed – TO ROLF!**

**Jimmy – Ok so like we are going to go to Rolf's Farm to ruin his Stuff and then I will tell Ed that nobody took his Gravy and say to him we didn't destroy anything and he will be stupid to say Yes. MAUahhaAHH. I love being evil.**

**Kevin – im still at the skate park!**

**Johnny – Im still at the store!**

**Sarah – im still getting equipment for my tea party with Ed and Johnny!**

**Chapter has Ended wait for another chapter.**

**Read my profile for Upcoming stories soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dun dun dunnnnnnnn… another chapter of Ed has no more gravy has been served to you! LAST CHAPTER SUMMARY: Ed and Jimmy were going to Sarah for burning her Dolls in a pile (lol) Ed Begged to stop Jimmy but Jimmy just Forced him to do it. So then Jimmy now tells Ed that Sarah didn't take his Gravy and that Rolf took it. So now Jimmy and Ed are going after Rolf. I KNOW I KNOW it's a confusing story but you will get it in a way :3. So let the chapter begin!**

**Chapter 7 – That son of a sheaperd…**

Ed – ok so what are we going to do with Rolf he barely has new stuff!

Jimmy – Ed, you can be naïve sometimes Rolf doesn't need new stuff and also he has been on his farm lately. Maybe a little too much if you ask me.

Ed – OH OH WE CAN LIKE DESTROY HIS FARM!

Jimmy - THAT'S A GREAT IDEA ACTUALLY!

Ed – but one thing blue tiny boy.

Jimmy – I aint tiny!

Ed – we have to be unnoticed and not let Rolf see us and we will cover his Farm IN MUD!

Jimmy - ok! I'll get the mud and you get the um… the animals!

Ed – YAY I can get the chickens!

So then Jimmy and Ed were off to Rolf's Farm! And for a little break they both stopped at Gravy mc bunches to eat Gravy. Then the both got on track and then went back on their trail to Rolf's Farm. Then they got there.

Ed – ok let's stay quiet (whispers to Jimmy)

Jimmy – ok..

Ed – there he is.

Jimmy – let's wait here for a while.

Rolf – ah. I love me good farm again also I like Wilfred. YOU SON OF A SHEAPERD.

Jimmy – why does he keep saying that?

Ed – (Shrugs)

Rolf – SON OF A SHEAPERD. SON OF A SHEAPERD. THAT LITTLE SON OF THAT SHEAPERDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDd!

Jimmy – He's Scaring me!

Ed – just keep quiet.

Just then Rolf's made up words became curses.

Jimmy – Ed HE IS SCARING ME!

Ed – Shut up!

Rolf – Son OF A. Huh what was that?

Wilfred – OINK OINK (Oi oi)

Rolf – hmmmm I need more tools from my basement.

So then Rolf leaves and Ed and Jimmy go into action.

Ed – ok Lets destroy his Farm!

Jimmy – ok I will get bucket of mud.

Ed – and I will get all animals including chickens!

And they all they what they are supposed to do then they met up again.

Jimmy – ok you got the animals?

Ed – yup. (carrying chickens and other animals in hand). Did you get the mud?

Jimmy – yes.

Jimmy – ok this is what we will do you go put the animals in your room and ill pour mud all over Rolf's Farm! Also I will need to write another note again like the other places.

Ed – what is with the notes today!

Jimmy – Just go put them in your room!

Ed – OK!

When Ed left Jimmy made a mess in the farm with the Mud then he needed to go to the bathroom so he peed on the plants and on Wilfred.

Jimmy – ED YOU FORGOT TO TAKE THIS ONE!

Ed – OK ILL GO BACK THERE AND GET HIM (picks up Wilfred)

Jimmy – ok now to write a note beside the mud.

So then Jimmy wrote a note that said "hello Rolf I took all your animals also I peed in your farm and poured mud on it it felt good and you are dumb you son of a sheaperd!" sincerely, Ed

Jimmy – Yes my plan is complete…..

So then Jimmy went to Ed/Sarah's house and carefully not getting seen by Sarah. Jimmy saw her and was surprised she hasn't set up all the stuff yet while they were gone. Jimmy went to the Gravy – free room of Ed.

Ed – Jimmy! Well the hunt is over we know that Rolf stole my Gravy but we didn't ask him where he put it. Atleast we got him back.

Jimmy – Ed you dumbo Rolf wasn't the real Gravy thief

Ed – JIMMY IM GOING TO RIP YOU IF YOU SAY THAT AGAIN!

Jimmy – im sorry! Um well. Uhhhh…

Jimmy's thoughts – well what should I do! Um. Err. Oh! I'll just convince him that no one was the Gravy thief and he will forgot all the stuff we did and he will go searching for his Gravy once again! Also a pack of cul de sac kids will be chasing him hehe.

Jimmy – Ed! No one took your Gravy it was a misunderstanding!

Ed – it was? So all this time I just lost my Gravy?

Jimmy – well. Yes.

Ed – IM SO DUMB!

Jimmy – you are.

Ed – will you help me find my Gravy?

Jimmy – nope I have to get out of here before I can hurray myself and see you get blamed by cul de sac kids.

Ed – wait what?

Jimmy – NOTHING. I just need to go bye Ed!

Ed – bye Jimmy thanks for helping.

But Ed didn't Expect what Jimmy did. Jimmy left a note at every place they gone and ruined then left a note blaming Ed that he did all of it. Ed doesn't know yet until the time comes and people will be soon crashing through his room door. But Ed doesn't know yet. The time will come.

**Ok that was the ****almost**** final chapter of Ed Has no more Gravy! The Final chapter will be up next I will put my Greatest work into it! And I will make you surprised too! I will put more words I will think more plan it out anything to make the next and final chapter better! As we know it Jimmy is Evil trying to blame Ed for all the destruction he caused. And this all happened when Ed didn't see his Gravy that day. But really I didn't even know what to call this story when I was about to write it lol. I was just like what should I name it and what cartoon should it be? REMEMBER: the title of the story can make you write the story more productively. STAY TUNED FOR THE MOST SUSPENSEFUL DRAMATIC AND ALSO MORE SUSPENSEFUL LAST CHAPTER FINALE OF ED HAS NO MORE GRAVY! Stay tuned.**

**Kevin – I'm coming home from the skate park**

**Johnny – im going to the park with my friends now since I have the food.**

**Sarah – I almost got the tea party ready.**

**Rolf – I found the tools I was looking for I can't believe that son of a sheaperd was in the case!**

**The chapter has Ended.**

**Go look at other stories above or below me just remember to check me for the last chapter.**

**Good Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8 (Final)

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait to make another chapter haven't been on fanfiction in a while. this is the last chapter of Ed has no more Gravy! yes as i said in chapter 7 that i will put all of my work into it and will make the longest chapter of this story. so yeah i'm going to put all my creativity and work into it. and this time i'm writing on google docs again and organizing my chapters with google drive works great actually. LAST CHAPTER SUMMARY: Jimmy and Ed went to destroy Rolf's Farm (really i need to change destroy into another word) when they got there Jimmy was scared by Rolf's yelling after Rolf was done he went to the basement to find his tools (which they were in a case) Ed and Jimmy did the destructive work (there i put another word for destroy). when they both were done Jimmy once again left another note on Rolf's farm blaming Ed he destroyed his Farm. So Jimmy's plan was now complete then told Ed that nobody took his precious little Gravy. Ed so then believed what Jimmy said and believed that he lost his own Gravy but what he doesn't know Jimmy Tricked him. Tricked him. Jimmy left notes on their destructive places blaming Ed He had done all of the work but Ed doesn't know...**

**Now ready for the last chapter of...**

**Ed Has no Gravy!**

**Let it Begin...**

**Chapter 8 - The confusion and the solution.**

while Ed was sitting down wondering what he was going to for the day the Cul de sac kids finally went back to their homes or what they were doing and then they shall get the note!

**Kevin's House.**

Kevin - ugh i need my money for a repair on my skateboard

and then kevin check in his safe for his money but now was worried that it was not there!

Kevin - Whata heck! where's my money!

Kevin then looked at the back of him the sink all filled up in water while some green goo was in there then Kevin ran towards the sink

Kevin - what is that! huh. a note.. SOMEBODY WAS HERE!

Then kevin read aloud the note to himself.

Kevin - dear Kevin i drowned your money and you are dumb. Sincerely... ED!

Kevin - ED IM GOING TO GET YOU!

So then Kevin ran off to Ed's house to get him. (lol)

**Meanwhile at the Park...**

Johnny - _La la la!_ ah can't wait to thank Jimmy and Ed for taking care of my Plank!

Johnny then went to the sandbox where Ed and Jimmy were.

Johnny - Where are they! AHHHH PLANK PLANK WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU! THEY KILLED YOU NO NO NO! NOOO WHYYYY AHHH GAHAHHAH AGAHA WHAHAHAHAHHHHHHAH!

Johnny was obviously depressed and scared now that he didn't have his Best friend anymore and then found a note beside the dead body of plank.

Johnny - a note? this might BE THE REASON WHY PLANKED DIED!

so then johnny read the note aloud

Johnny - Johnny i tore plank in half and i do not feel sad one bit! also you are very dumb... Sincerely... EEDDDDDDD!

Johnny - IM GOING TO TO TEAR HIM APART OF WHAT HE DID TO PLANK!

Johnny then went his way to Ed angry, confused, and sad at the same time but there were other victims of this sort of case...

**Meanwhile At Sarah/Ed's house...**

Sarah - ok finally i got the equipment for our tea party Ed and Jimmy!

Just then sarah was looking for Ed and Jimmy when the whole house was quiet not making one sound.

Sarah - Ed! Jimmy! hm where could they have gone? i should go outside to the backyard maybe they are there for the tea party to start.

so then Sarah took the tables, cups, tea, and chairs outside in one hand for the tea party.

Sarah - ahh there we go. Hm? they are not here where are they? (turns around to see dolls in ashes) MY DOLLS! WHY WHY WHY WHO DID THIS! IT MUST BE THAT ED OR JIMMY! well Jimmy would have not taken it then Ed must have!

Sarah then found a note beside the ashes of her beloved d

Sarah - What's this. Sarah i burned your dolls and i always hated you and you are dumb. Sincerely... ED THAT DUMB BAFOON! IM GOING TO TELL MOM ON HIM AND MAYBE TELL HER TO GIVE ED SPANKINGS AND AND AND LIKE GET HIM GROUNDED FOR MESSING UP MY DOLLS!

Sarah then was close to crying.

Sarah - m-m-m-ommy i-i-i-need my mom! (cries) E-E-ED BURNED MY DOL-LS WAhh WHAHA! no sarah (wipes tears) you must go through this you must tell mom about my dolls and Ed but why... Jimmy would take care of Ed! but why. why. why. why? Let me think this straight if Jimmy promised me to look after Ed then why hasn't he told me (imitates Jimmy's voice) Oh sarah sorry i could not take care of Ed because he's strong and i'm weak! WHY HASN'T HE COME BACK TO ME TO SAY THAT! Unless... (Gasps and covers mouth) Jimmy is tricking Ed into making him doing something but what, who, and why? i'm going straight to Ed's room and tell him what has Jimmy done to him! (mutters) im going to find out what is going on...

So then Sarah was walking to Ed's room thinking and wondering what Jimmy did to him she always thought that Jimmy was always the nicest kid in the world but she never knew he had a evil secret behind him. now Rolf is the next victim to get the note.

**Meanwhile At Rolf's Farm...**

Rolf - (closes eyes when walking into the Farm and sings)

_Ohhh Me farm me farm oh how i love me farm!_

_How i plant seeds plants and many other stuff._

_How i..._

Junior - NO SONG FICS!

Rolf - who said that? oh well i will never find out. (opens eyes) WHAT HAPPENED TO ME FARM! AH MUD MUD AND MORE MUD! what's this? pee... WHAT HAPPENED RG RGR GR GR. Huh? (sees note) Rolf I peed and put mud on your Farm and you are really Dumb. Sincerely... Ed?! ED DID ALL OF THIS MAYBE HE TOOK ME CHICKENS! IM GOING TO GET EM BACK

So then Rolf went to Ed's house to get back his chickens and to punish him also. so all then Happened at once. Kevin was going to get Ed and beat him up. Johnny was going to tear Ed apart. Sarah was calmly walking to Ed to tell him what Jimmy did to him. And Rolf well he was going over there to punish Ed and get his chickens back. All of it was just coming and coming ALL AT ONCE! at once. once.

Sarah - (knocks on Ed's door) Ed..

Ed - Sarah?

Sarah - yes Ed it's me i have to ask you something about Jimmy.

Ed - what do you want to know about?

Sarah - well what did you and Jimmy...

Sarah was then pushed away from Rolf, Kevin, and Johnny.

Johnny - ED YOU BEST FRIEND KILLER COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME!

Kevin - NO ED COME HERE SO I CAN BEAT YOU UP!

Rolf - ED GIVE ME MY CHICKENS BACK!

Sarah - Guys what are you doing here! i was talking to Ed!

Kevin - wait why are we all here for? well except for Nazz, Edd, and Eddy.

Johnny - First let me tell my story! Ahem. well me, Ed, and Jimmy were playing in the sandbox and i had to go to the store so i left them alone to take care of plank. when i got to the store i got all of my stuff i need for plank and i. then when i left and got back to the park... they were gone! then right there i found... (starts crying) PLANK'S DEAD BODY! so then i found a note next to him and it was signed by Ed who TORE HIM APART. Plank... was just a little piece of wood... my best friend... (sighs) thats how i got here.

Kevin - NOW ME! WHile i was going home with my skateboard which i needed money to repair. i went inside my house to get them money in the safe but it was gone! so then i turned around and saw my money just all wet in the sink! i then found a note saying that Ed drowned my money and also he called me dumb! THATS WHY I AM HERE!

Rolf - here what i found on me farm! ahem. i was just going deep down my dark basement to look for my tools for me farm. i found the finally in a case i always leave the case there why cant i remember it! so then i went back to me old farm and i was about to sing but i didnt feel like it. so when i opened my eyes there was goose milk ALL OVER ME FARM! i then found a old story laying by the mess. it said that Ed did this and he put goose milk all over me farm! and stole ME CHICKENS WHICH I NEED BACK! thats what i found.

Ed - why is everyone here and wanting to beat me up i did not do anything wrong! i do not even remember anything!

Sarah - Guys! Ed did not do the MESS OKAY!

Kevin,Rolf, and Johnny - BUT HE LEFT A NOTE!

Sarah - ok Ed can you come out.

Ed - im scared little sister.

Sarah - you guys better not hurt him OR ELSE!

Kevin - ha what you gonna do?

Sarah then grabbed a cement block and chopped it in half

Kevin - oh.

Ed then came out of his room making sure it was safe.

Sarah - ok guys i know it was not Ed he could not have placed those notes and caused all of that destruction. But i know that Ed was fooled by someone that was tricking him into making him do the evil stuff he did.

Ed - all i wanted to do is find my GRAVY MY GRAVVY is that too much to ask? well Jimmy helped me by finding out who did it first we started with Kevin but Jimmy said it was Johnny who stole it and when we destroyed something of Johnny he said it was Rolf so then we took rolf's animals and Jimmy peed and put mud on his farm. but at the end he said that nobody took my gravy. so that is when i gave up hope. At least i did not destroy something precious from 3 of you guys.

Johnny - Dude i think i saw Jimmy last weekend pouring something brown into the city's river.

That's when everyone gone into silence.

Kevin - SO IT WAS JIMMY ALL ALONG!

Johnny - HE BROKE SOMETHING OF OURS TO BLAME IT ON ED MAKING IT SEEM HE IS THE BAD GUY!

Rolf - THAT LITTLE SON OF A SHEAPERD LETS GO GET HIM

Sarah - yeah we should go get Jimmy but why did he do it why?

Ed - i did not know that Jimmy was a bad villain and he was tricking me all along!

Johnny,Sarah,Rolf,Kevin, and Ed - LETS GET JIMMY!

**Meanwhile at Jimmy's house...**

Jimmy - Ah it feels good to be evil. ha Ed maybe is getting beat up right now by those 4 wow how stupid they are. I DID IT I DID IT I DID ALL THOSE NASTY THINGS. ha i wouldn't say that ah well im going to see the show from my window.

Jimmy then goes to his window seeing Ed, Johnny,Sarah,Rolf, and Kevin walking to his house.

Jimmy - why are they coming to my house and with Ed not being beat up!?

Sarah - Jimmy can you please open the door sorry these are just fake designs of Ed Kevin Johnny and Rolf i made can you open the door?

Jimmy - Surely Sarah (says Happily)

Jimmy then opened the door only now to be tackled by 3 people.

Jimmy - GAHH LET GO OF ME WHAT DID I DO!

Kevin - what did you do. WHAT DID YOU DO. you Threw my money into the sink YOU DORK!

Rolf - WE KNOW ITS YOU SON OF A SHEAPERD THAT DID THE MESS TO EM FARM!

Johnny - WHY JIMMY YOU KILLED PLANK YOU KILLED HIM!

Jimmy - What i didn't do that stuff i swear!

Sarah - oh really Jimmy? like how you put my dolls on fire!

Jimmy - IM NOT THAT EVIL!

Ed - Jimmy i thought you were helping me but you were making my friends worse!

Jimmy - LOOK I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING BUT CAN YOU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!

Sarah - Jimmy just please admit that you caused the destruction of us and stole Ed's Gravy and dumped it in the town's river. or the consequences will be worse.

Jimmy - nope.

Sarah - ok Kevin Rolf Johnny and Ed let him have it.

Just then the 4 stretched Jimmy's legs and arms and then pulled them farther and farther.

Jimmy - PLEASE STOP STOP THAT'S ENOUGH I'M SORRY I DID IT! I ADMIT I DID THE NASTY STUFF I STOLE ED's GRAVY AND I AM EVIL!

Sarah - Jimmy why did you do this?

Jimmy - im sorry Sarah it is because there were time that i wanted to get you all back for doing mean stuff to me at some times but im really sorry. BUT IM STILL EVIL! and i hate you all especially you Sarah!

Sarah - Jimmy i never knew you hated me...

Jimmy - WELL I HATE YOU AND I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL ONE DAY ONE DAY!

Sarah - come on guys i know a place where we can put Jimmy hehe..

**At The Towns River...**

Jimmy - You dont have to do this guys really you dont!

Johnny - we have to! i will never see my buddy again...

Sarah - Ready guys?

Ed - ready.

Kevin - Ready.

Rolf -Ready.

Johnny - READY FOR PLANK!

All (except for Jimmy) - 3... 2...1...DROP JIMMY

All of them then dropped Jimmy in the river while Jimmy was roughly getting out.

Jimmy - AH THE STRONG WATER CURRENTS CAN'T GET OUT AH. ILLL GET YOU GUYYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSS!

Jimmy then went away.

Sarah - well finally that's over.

Soon they all went back to their homes. Kevin was going to save up all his money again for his repair on the skateboard. Johnny went to a puppet master who fixed plank Johnny was happy again.

Rolf was still cleaning his farm from all the mud and pee Jimmy left on the soil. And Ed and Sarah well... let me tell you.

**At Sarah/Ed's House...**

Ed - i will never get to see my gravy again (gets sad)

Sarah - Ed i will just tell mom to buy more of it ok?

Ed - THANK YOU LITTLE SISTER!

Sarah - Don't push it Ed! (punches Ed)

Ed - sorry.

Ed then went to his room.

Sarah - Same old Ed... Same old Ed.

**Meanwhile Jimmy's P.O.V (kinda)**

Jimmy - Why isn't my mom or Dad worrying about me!

How long does this river go?

Jimmy then got out of the river and was in an unfamiliar land.

Jimmy - YES I GOT OUT finally.. hmm maybe i can get them back for what they did.. ehhe.. wait a minute! This is.. oh no. IM AT Eddy's brothers park! this took like a hour to get here and it's night... i better go now!

Jimmy then went back the way he came here when he was going to see the Eds getting beat up but they only got beat up by Eddy's brother.

Jimmy - ill get them back ill get them all...

**Well that's it the last chapter of "Ed has no more Gravy!" oh and also hint hint i might make a sequel to this story so go to my profile for upcoming stories, about me, and favorite me and my stories also follow too. i am active once again on sorry if i was not on a lot. Oh and Thanks Cajunny 4 life for supporting. me check out his stories too they are great!**

**The story is now over no new chapters will be added.**

**i might make a sequel.**

**but for now read my profile or read something else.**

**GoodBye.**


End file.
